<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pride by constellationcacti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348362">pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationcacti/pseuds/constellationcacti'>constellationcacti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationcacti/pseuds/constellationcacti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura came to the shocking realisation that she was hopelessly in love with her best friend at the wonderfull age of 10. gay chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came to my attention that I had a crush on my best friend at the wonderful age of 10. </p><p>At that time I had decided I was going to attach myself to her hip and started hanging around her constantly, so much that we would get into fights over the stupidest of things while hanging out, but we would still want to talk to each other.</p><p>“Kura, your hair is getting really long,” Ino says pouting.</p><p>“Not as long as yours tho, Ino,” I say, pouting as well.</p><p>“Are you excited for the academy tomorrow?” </p><p>“Yes, Iruka-sensei said we were going to do kenjustu this week,”</p><p>“Can we partner up for those classes? You make it really easy to understand,”</p><p>“Sure,”</p><p>“Great,”</p><p>“Fantastic,”</p><p>“I can't wait,”</p><p>“What are you two fighting about now?” Inochi asks.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” I say, looking off to the side.</p><p>“Just a little disagreement on whether water is wet,” Ino says, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Water isn't wet,”</p><p>“Yes it is!”</p><p>“No it's not! It makes other things wet when it sticks to the surface of them!”</p><p>“Water isn't sticky! It can't stick to the surface of anything!”</p><p>“The molecular structure of water allows small amounts to stick to the surface of solid objects!”</p><p>“I don't understand what that means!”</p><p>“We learnt about it in class yesterday!”</p><p>“You know I don't pay attention in class when Sasuke is in my line of sight! Do you know how hard it is to draw his hair? It's really hard! I have people paying me for these pictures!”</p><p>“You should really be giving Uchiha-san some of the profit you're making!”</p><p>“I already tried asking if he did but he brushed me off like I was a fangirl!”</p><p>“Well you spend all day staring and drawing him so I think he is very justified in thinking that you’re a fangirl!”</p><p>“Agh! Why don't you ever take my side!”</p><p>“I take the right side! It's not my fault that it's not always the side you're on!”</p><p>“Stop using hard to understand phases! Your brain is too big for a 12 year old!”</p><p>“Well maybe your brain is too empty!”</p><p>“Maybe you're right!”</p><p>“Alright, enough yelling at you two,” Inochi says with a sweet drop.</p><p>“Alright,” we say in unison.</p><p>"why don't you guys go relive Auntie down at the flower shop?" Inochi suggest with a sigh.</p><p>"Ok dad, come on Kura," ino says with a bright smile, the argument over water long forgotten as she grabs my hand and rushes off.</p><p>We leave a trail of laughter and giggles as we run to the flower shop in our flowy sundresses and black shinobi shoes. After entering the Yamanaka flower shop, Auntie gave us a small bar of meji chocolate each before leaving the shop in our care.</p><p>"Ino, im going to make these flower arrangement orders," i call out to her as she sets up the flower press.</p><p>"Ok," she says with a smile that makes butterflies claw at the inside of my stomach.</p><p>i return her smile and go off to collect different flowers for the arrangements. The shop stays in a tranquil silence, only a few customers coming in for short amounts of time. I hum soft lullabys to myself, listening curiously as quiet footsteps come up behind me.</p><p>“Sakura,” Ino says, making me look up from the flowers I was arranging.</p><p>“Hmm?” I hum, looking confused at her flushed face.</p><p>“I-I-I’ve been um-I’ve been keeping a secret for a while now-and I, um-I know by telling you this I'm probably going to ruin our friendship but-but my parent told me that I needed to tell you sooner rather than later and that I should stay true to myself- and, I- Sakura I like girls,” she stammers, looking down at her feet.</p><p>My eyes blow wide, my mouth opening and closing like a fish.</p><p>“And more importantly, I like you. like-like you, like as in a crush,” she whispers.</p><p>“O-Oh,” I manage to get out with a flushed face.</p><p>She looks up at me and her face goes as red as a tomato. Tears threaten her eyes and she turns and walks away from me.</p><p>“I-uh- wait no, I’m gay!” I shout, making her stop dead in her tracks.</p><p>She whips around to face me again.</p><p>“You’re gay?”</p><p>“Yeah and I like you too!” I say stepping forwards and making wild hand gestures.</p><p>“Oh,” she says.</p><p>“Yeah,” I say.</p><p>“Ah- do-do you want to go on a date or something?” Ino asks, her face getting redder then before.</p><p>“Yes! Yes that would be nice!” I say with a big smile.</p><p>“Cool,” she says and scurries away from me.</p><p>“Oh my fucking god,” I breath out, fist bumping the air above my head and running my hand through my long pink locks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy the rest of your day/night &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>